


3,988 Calls

by noelynoel



Series: Afterglow [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelynoel/pseuds/noelynoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian misses Mickey when he's gone. So he calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3,988 Calls

"Hello?" Mickey's voice is distorted, cutting out every couple of syllables. 

"I miss you," Ian's voice, choppy and trying to win against the static, comes through his cellphone's speaker. Mickey can't see Ian but he can hear the tone of his voice and Mickey hates himself for having to leave for work. 

Three days before he had been wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms, snuggled in their bed, listening to the faint sounds of the city and the roar of the next door neighbor's bickering. It had become an almost nightly routine, listening to Mr. and Mrs. Neighbor have a shouting match as they sank into dreamland.

It was a source of entertainment whenever they skipped the cable bill. They would mock them later, Ian slipping into the character of dramatic and high pitched Mrs. Neighbor and Mickey into the role of monotonous, loud Mr. Neighbor. It was one of their inside jokes and never failed to leave them shaking with laughter. 

But right now there are no unhappily married neighbors, no overdone pseudo arguing over what cereal to buy, and most devastating of all, no Ian. The only thing he has is the comforting rattle of the ancient subway and Ian's tinny voice flowing through his cellphone. Not that he would say it out loud. He hated when his job would send him away from his home with Ian. It was never for more than a couple days at a time but Ian was a clingy little shit when he wanted to be and so could Mickey. 

"I've been gone for two days. Don't be a little bitch." Mickey snorts into the phone, feeling his heart skip at the pathetic tone of Ian's voice, knowing that if he were in Ian's place, he would probably be whining about how he missed his boyfriend too. 

"Fuck you! I was trying to have a moment, asshole."

Mickey smiles and pretends to tug at a seam in his pants to prevent anyone from seeing his lovestruck grin. The subway is the worst place to have a cellular conversation what with the whole being underground thing and the nosy Nancies waiting for an opportunity to eavesdrop. 

"But seriously, I miss you when you're gone." Ian says, making Mickey's heart melt at the sincerity lacing Ian's words. Mickey wonders when he had turned so soft. When he met the redhead most likely. 

Ian had totally domesticated the aggressive Milkovich boy, teaching him to cook and clean and care for others. Mickey was still the brash South Side thug Ian had fallen in love with but the edges had been smoothed considerably since he met Ian. 

"I miss you, too," Mickey returns genuinely. He's lived his whole life not depending on another person until Ian Gallagher waltzed in and changed his whole game. 

"I'll be home tomorrow okay? We just gotta do this one more thing." Mickey assured him. 

"Okay. I'm going to get some dinner. All by himself." Ian stopped to sigh dramatically, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, bye!" 

The screen turned back to the home screen and Mickey clicked it off and pocketed it. He watched the underground walls pass in a blur, his lips settled in a soft smile the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making this a thing featuring several different calls between them but I don't know what happened  
> I'm so u n u bc how do u write idk
> 
> Sigh


End file.
